Vhalslask
Vhalslasks are a race of interstellar travelers who lead a shamanistic religious culture. Their two mouths (one outer carnivorous mandible and one inner set of feeding tentacles) are protected by six thick, prehensile tentacles. They currently suffer under the near-constant barrage of the vicious Shino Empire, who seek to subjugate them. Statistics *'Species Nicknames:' Squidfaces *'Species Type:' Warm-blooded Terrestrial Organism *'Lifestyle:' Social Hunter/Gatherer "Space-Shamans" *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 40% Hunt (90% success rate), 60% Forage (96% success rate) *'Armor:' Unspecified *'Defenses:' Unspecified *'Weapons:' Unspecified *'Tools:' Vhalslasks utilize a pair of two-digit hands which rest on an equal number of forearms; however, these forearms fuse at the elbow, giving rise to only a single humerus bone (aka the upper arm section). Unfortunately for them, they have a narrower reach because of this, but they quickly adapted to overtake the mental and physical challenges presented by such an evolution. *'Feeding Style:' Opportunistic Omnivore (Jawed Mandibles and Feeding Tentacles) - Preference for Herbivory *'Method of Eating:' Unspecified *'Reproductive Rate:' Sexual maturity is reached after 14 years. Can reproduce at any time of year that they wish to. *'Gestation:' 4.3 months then lays egg. *'Offspring Incubation:' 1.5 months until egg hatches after being laid. *'Number of Offspring:' 1 polyp per birth. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 92% — due to their K-strategist natures, they have been forced to take very good care of their offspring in order to prevent extinction. Near the end of their civilizational era, however, they perfected cloning techniques, which increased survival rates (of clones only) up to around 99.9999999999987%. With this in mind, though, while the technology exists and is available to all Vhalslasks, their shamanistic religious upbringing causes most citizens to choose to return to the planet to come back as potentially something even greater. Important individuals such as ingenious scientists, creative inventors, and the captain of their capital ship, the Pride of Dosganna, are always cloned upon demise, with the memory of the original (along with any and all experiences of former clones) installed into their cerebral cortex. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Vhalslask / Vhalslasks / Vhalslaskian Evolutionary History The ancestors of the Vhalslask arrived on their homeworld of Dosganna via panspermia, having survived orbital entry while cryogenically hibernated due to being deep within the meteorite itself. Their known ancestors proceed as follows: 'Cellular Evolution' *''"Unnamed Extradosgarestrial Cellular Organism"'' *''Several unknown descendants'' 'Aquatic Evolution' Unfortunately, nothing is truly known about the Vhalslaskian aquatic evolutionary tree at this time. Xenobiologists and Xenopaleontologists are currently diligently at work trying to uncover clues to the full history of the Vhalslasks and their "past selves". While a number of species had to exist to allow them to adapt to the level they reached, only one is currently referred to: *''"Unnamed Ancestor of Tentaichthys landfall"'' 'Terrestrial Evolution' Image:Tentaichthys landfall Spore.png|''Tentaichthys landfall'' Image:Legtopus Family Spore.png|Legtopus Image:Squidracer Spore.png|Squidracer Image:Dracer Spore.png|Dracer Image:Grest Spore.png|Grest Image:Grestian Spore.png|Grestian Image:Baraska Adult Spore.png|Baraska Image:Flisteri Spore.png|Flisteri Image:Vhalsike Adult Spore.png|Vhalsike Image:Crestwing Vhalsike Spore.png|Crestwing Vhalsike Image:Slicetail Vhalsike Spore.png|Slicetail Vhalsike Image:Spurtail Vhalsike Spore.png|Spurtail Vhalsike Image:Vhalsinilik Adult Spore.png|Vhalsinilik Image:Vhalslask Adult Spore.png|Vhalslask (Nude) Image:Vhalslask Elder Spore.png|Vhalslask (Attired) Friends & Foes 'Allies & Associates' *''Forgotten species; will attempt to recover their name upon my attempt at file recovery, summer 2013'' *''Forgotten species; will attempt to recover their name upon my attempt at file recovery, summer 2013'' 'Adversaries' *Mo'gak (destroyed) *Shino Trivia *In-game, Vhalslasks have a surprisingly "cool" animation for their mouth-tentacles, which roll in almost waves together around the mouth in unison. *The Vhalslask were the second species Somarinoa played in Spore (during the time that his own computer lacked the room to hook up for six months straight). *The Vhalslask were the first species Somarinoa got to both the Civilization and Space eras. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Category:Original Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species